knights_and_magicfandomcom-20200223-history
Robots
Robots & Fantasy is the first episode of Knight's & Magic. Plot Act One In a K soft works office at K district, K city, programmer Kurata Tsubasa works at his desk, overhearing his colleagues complain about changes in one of their projects. Kurata steps up to assure them that they can do it before returning to his mecha-themed desktop. Later Kurata is at a model kit store, incredibly excited about the kits they have. He ends up purchasing three; a 1/350 Double X, an NG 1/100 Mephisto Mk II, and an NG 1/100 Hi-Divine. Meanwhile, his colleagues dine in the street, discussing how Kurata was able to do the changes as well as the rumors that he's a huge Otaku, with one room in his two-roomed apartment filled with plastic models. Although he is an Otaku, especially in regards to robot anime, he is an efficient programmer; a genius. Later, Kurata crosses the street as the light changes to the green man, he stops in the middle of the road, seeing a white car speeding towards him. At his funeral, his family and colleagues pay their respects and the Mephisto Mk II he bought is surrounded by flowers. Following his death, he is born into a parallel world as the effeminate-looking boy, Ernesti Echevalier, to the noble Echevalier family of the Kingdom of Fremmevilla. In Occidental Year 1268, Ernesti, aged 3, travels in a horse-drawn carriage with his mother, Selestina Echevalier and his grandfather, Lauri Echevalier, who is concerned for his grandson's growth for, as Selstina states, he is smaller than the other boys. An insectoid Demon Beast then attacks the carriage, killing the horse and frightening off the driver. Mathias goes towards the Demon Beast that was eating the horse with his own sword but it flies off. Selestina also casts a spell at it with her staff. While the smaller Demon Beast retreats, a much larger Demon Beast descends upon the carriage, where Ernesti still sleeps. It picks up and crushes the carriage and Ernesti falls to the ground. From out of the woods comes a fireball, it has been cast by one of two Solodreah Silhouette Knights, Ernesti sees that these resemble the robots he made model kits of in his past life. Ernesti's father, Mathias Echevalier is one of the Solodreah pilots and his unit is now in the pincers of the larger Demon Beast. Pinning Mathias's Solodreah to the ground, the Demon Beast breaths fire onto the Solodreah's head. The other Solodreah, uses its staff to cast a fireball spell, damaging the Demon Beast and freeing Mathias so he can finish it off by stabbing the Demon Beast's underside with a sword. Mathias explains to his rescued family that he heard a report of an attack by demon beasts on the road and went to scout it out, he exits the cockpit to check if his son is okay. Ernesti shows interest in his father's Silhouette Knight, which he calls a robot. His grandfather asks if he'd like to be a Knight Runner when he grows up. Ernesti learns from his father that if he learns magic and swordsmanship, he may pilot these knights powered by magic. On that fateful day, Ernesti made his vow to become a Knight Runner. Ernesti soon throws himself into training, combining magic with his inherited extensive skill with programming, he soon makes leaps and bounds in innovations to magic, training in sword fighting under his father Mathias Echevalier and magic under his mother Selestina Echevalier he soon establishes himself as a prodigy. When he is five years old he meets and befriends twins Adeltrud and Archid Walter who have him teach them his advanced magical knowledge. When Ernesti and the twins are eight years old they are enrolled in the Laihiala Pilot Academy's elementary school division as Knights. There they meet a young Dwarf child named Batson Termonen and aid him in getting back at a group of bullies. With Batson's crafting skills, Ernesti creates a new Winchester type Gun staff. The next day Ernesti negotiates a deal with his teachers that if his abilities exceed the course standards for the fundamental magic class that he will be exempt from having to take the class, and will instead be able to attend a middle school course in Silhouette Knight mechanics. Through the demonstration of mid to high-level magic, Ernesti succeeds on his end of the bargain and enrolls in the Middle School course. Three years later, Ernesti is discussing key information about constructing a Silhouette Knight with Batson, before he and the twins join their classmates on a field trip, escorted by three senior students in Silhouette Knights, Edgar C. Blanche, Dietrich Cunitz and Helvi Oberi, to a forest where small type Demonic beasts live in order to study them. After making camp and eating their supper the trio is met by the student council president and the twins elder half-sister Stefania Serrati. Stefania immediately takes a liking to Ernesti but is forced to leave for night training. Adeltrud and Archid explain that they're both illegitimate children of a Marquis Joachim Selati, Stephanie's father. Later that night Ernesti sneaks off to examine the Silhouette knight party and encounters Edgar who introduces his own Sillhouette Knight, Earlcumber and offers Ernesti a chance to sit inside. In the meantime, the camp is forced to evacuate on account of a large group of Demonic Beasts invading the area and attacking the senior class. Ernesti, Adeltrud and Archid, alongside their senior's in Silhouette Knights, go to rescue the missing class as they are about to be attacked by the demonic beasts and succeed in fending off the enemy. In the meantime, the last of another group of Silhouette knights is about to be finished off by a gigantic turtle type Demonic Beast. Gallery Chapter 1-5.jpg Chapter 1-6.jpg Chapter 1-4.jpg Chapter 1-2.jpg Chapter 1-3.jpg Stats Airdates #AT-X: July 2, 2017 #Tokyo MX: July 2, 2017 #KBS Kyoto: July 2, 2017 #Crunchyroll (Premium): July 2, 2017 #Sun Television: July 3, 2017 #BS11: July 5, 2017 #Crunchyroll (Free): July 9, 2017 Characters #Kurata Tsubasa #Selestina Echevalier #Lauri Echevalier Mechanic #Solodreah #Kaldatoah #Earlcumber #Guair #Trandorkis Spells #Fireball #Emission Spells #Enhancement Spells #Basic Wind Spells #Aerothrust #Piercing Lance #Thundering Gale #Sonic Blade #Riot Sparrow Quotes Music #Hello!My World!! (Ending) 01